Sue Herera
| birth_place = Spokane, Washington, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | known_for = | alma_mater = California State University, Northridge (B.A., Journalism, 1980) | occupation = Financial journalist | title = Anchor of Nightly Business Report | website = | spouse = | children = 3 | home_town = Brentwood, Los Angeles, California, U.S. }} Sue Herera (née Susan McMahon, born November 15, 1957) is an American journalist and business news television anchor. Early life and education Herera was born in Spokane, Washington. She grew up in Brentwood, California, where her father was a shoe wholesaler and her mother was a housewife.Vrana, Debora, "They've Got the Beat", LA Times, May 11, 1999. Retrieved July 28, 2019. In 1980, Herera earned a Bachelor of Arts in journalism from California State University, Northridge (CSUN).California State University, Northridge, "Distinguished Alumni Awards Program: 2003 Honorees". Retrieved July 31, 2019. Career After graduating from CSUN, she was an intern at the KNXT TV station in Los Angeles (now KCBS-TV). Then, in 1981, she was hired by Financial News Network (FNN), a cable TV station that had just launched that year, as an associate producer and writer covering the futures markets.Reuter, Michelle, "CNBC's Sue Herera talks about her 28 year experience in the business news world", The Sundial, March 1, 2013. Retrieved July 31, 2019.Nelson, Steve, "Sue Herera: Oral and Video Collection Interview", Legacy Collection, The Cable Center, September 14, 2004. Retrieved July 31, 2019. Herera credits this role at FNN with teaching her how the markets work. She soon began anchoring at the station. She has described cold-calling Michael Eskridge, the head of NBC's new cable channel CNBC, in the late 1980s and asking him for a job interview. Herera was among CNBC's founding members when it launched in 1989. Since then, she has anchored and co-anchored CNBC shows Market Wrap, Business Tonight, The Edge, The Money Wheel, Business Center, and Power Lunch. In 2015, Herera became the anchor for Nightly Business Report and was joined in 2018 by co-anchor Bill Griffeth, who had previously worked with her on Power Lunch.Roush, Chris, "Gharib leaves 'Nightly Business Report,' replaced by Herera", Talking Biz News, January 2, 2015. Retrieved July 31, 2019.Connecticut Public Television, "Nightly Business Report, Now in 37th Season, Features New Co-Anchor". Inside CPTV. Retrieved July 31, 2019. Herera featured 14 successful women investment professionals for her book Women of the Street: Making It on Wall Street — The World's Toughest Business, published by Wiley in 1997. CSUN named Herera a 2003 honoree in the university's Distinguished Alumni Awards Program for her outstanding achievements. In January 2019, Herera marked 30 years with CNBC.Katz, A.J., "Sue Herera Celebrates 30 Years at CNBC", Adweek, January 3, 2019. Retrieved July 29, 2019. Personal life Sue met Daniel Herera in Los Angeles when he was a television news cameraman and they were working on assignment together. They married in 1984. He became a Doctor of Medicine in 1999. The couple adopted twin girls from China in 2002, and in 2005 Herera gave birth to a son. References External links *Bio on CNBC.com Category:American television news anchors Category:California State University, Northridge alumni Category:Living people Category:1957 births Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American women television journalists Category:CNBC people Category:Television anchors from Spokane, Washington Category:Journalists from California Category:People from Brentwood, Los Angeles Category:Women business and financial journalists Category:American business and financial journalists